Weil sie ihm eine klebte
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Draco hat ein kleines Problem im, uh, Badezimmer. Wie wird er sich aus seiner misslichen Lage befreien? Und wie passt Hermione ins Bild? HarryDraco Slash
1. Weil sie ihm eine klebte

Titel: Weil sie ihm eine klebte

Autor: MajinSakuko

E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de

Beta-Reader: JamesMarster15

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing/Main-Chara: DM

Rating: PG

Genre/s: Parodie, Humor

Warning/s: OOC

Inhalt: Draco hat ein kleines Problem im, uh, Badezimmer. Wie wird er sich aus seiner misslichen Lage befreien? Und wie passt Hermione ins Bild?

Draco Malfoy gähnte ausgiebig. Dann hielt er mittendrin inne, Sabber von der Seite seines Mundes tropfend. Vorsichtig schlug er ein Auge auf und überblickte seine Umgebung. Der Slytherin Jungenschlafraum war leer bis auf ihn an diesem Sonntag Morgen. Das Knurren seines Bäuchleins ließ sich Draco umentscheiden: Es war leer an diesem Sonntag Nachmittag.

"Verdammt seien diese verteufelten Verräter", knurrte der Blonde, aber eher unbeindruckend, vor allem da seine Augen noch immer schlafverklebt waren und seine linke Wange, mit der er auf dem Polster gelegen hatte, zerknittert aussah. Selbst wenn es von seinen Mitbewohnern gedankenvoll war, dass sie ihn seinen Schönheitsschlaf haben ließen – aber wem machten sie was vor? Er konnte nicht besser aussehen, als er es eh schon tat – waren sie doch bereit, den armen Draco verhungern zu lassen. Der blonde Slytherin überdachte die Möglichkeit, dass dies Teil eines sorgfältigen Planes sei, sich seiner zu entledigen. Dann beschloss er, noch besser auf sein hübsches Hinterteil aufzupassen, als zuvor schon.

Draco fischte einen Schokoladenriegel aus seiner Brusttasche und verschlang ihn schnell, sodass sein Bäuchlein nicht weiter knurrte.

Draco blinzelte gegen das Licht, das durch die magischen Fenster einfiel, und stolperte in die ungefähre Richtung des Badezimmers. Zwei Meter von seinem Ziel entfernt ließ Dracos Aufmerksamkeit nach. Er neigte seinen Kopf wieder zurück, presste seine Augen zusammen und gähnte. Nichts in seinem fünfzehn Jahre langen Leben hätte ihn auf das Kommende vorbereiten können, als er weitertapste, ahnungslos was für Horror auf ihn wartete. Seine baren Füße schlurften über den Teppich-bedeckten Steinboden und seine Augen waren törichterweise geschlossen.

"Eep!" quiekte Draco als sich sein Zeh in einem Kleidungsstück verfing, das als unbekannte Gefahrenquelle mitten im Schlafsaal herumlag. Der Slytherin versuchte über den unbewegten Angreifer zu steigen. Unglücklicherweise jedoch war da ein weiteres Stück Kleidung am Boden. Schneller als Draco seinen noch immer schlaftrunkenen Verstand darum herumwickeln konnte, war er schon am Stolpern, seine Arme in dem aussichtslosen Versuch rudernd, sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Noch in Jahren würde Draco die ihn verfolgende Erinnerung sehen, wie der Steinboden hinaufschoss, um ihn zu begrüßen. Draco landete mit einem harten Knall, seine Füße waren in etwas verwickelt, was er einfach nicht als Crabbes oder Goyles Unterwäsche identifizieren wollte, und er wimmerte mitleidserregend.

"Es ist echt mein Glück", weinte der Junge mit einem Zucken als er seine schmerzende Nase angriff, "dass ich alleine bin und nirgendwo ein Held in Sicht ist, wenn ein hilfloses Mädchen- uh, ein Mann mal dringend einen bräuchte. Voldie zu töten und die gesamte Welt zu retten war ja gut und alles, aber wo ist Sankt Potter, wenn's wirklich einen Notfall gibt, wie zu Beispiel verhindern, dass mein hübsches Gesicht blaue Flecken bekommt ...?" Draco schniefte und kickte die beengenden, fremden Kleidungsstücke weg ohne hinzusehen. Nachdem er den zweiten Angriff auf sein Leben in weniger als fünf Minuten erfolgreich abgewandt hatte, fühlte sich der Slytherin wacher und bereit, der Welt gegenüberzutreten. Nun ja, nach einem dringenden Besuch im Badezimmer.

Draco vermied weitere Zwischenfälle und machte sich schnell auf ins Bad. Er schloss die Türe sicher hinter sich. Gedankenvoll wandte er seinen Blick von dem Ganzkörperspiegel vor ihm ab – selbst jemand so atemberaubend wie der Malfoy Erbe konnte nicht sofort nach dem Aufstehen makellos aussehen –, zog seine kuscheligen Pyjamas aus und hüpfte in die Dusche.

Mit dem ersten Tropfen Wasser, das seinen Kopf traf, erlangten die Haare des Blonden ein eigenes Leben und sprangen in alle Richtungen, als die schweren Zauber, die darauf gelegt waren, ihren Effekt verloren. Es war hässlich anzusehen, Draco zuckte zusammen als er sein extrem ungehorsames Haar anfasste, und er wünschte, dass es endlich anziehen und wachsen würde. Ohne sein Haargel und die Zauber, die er bei Nacht benutzte, - die selben, die auch schon sein Vater in seiner Kindheit benutzt hatte – würden Potters Haare seidig und göttlich aussehen, wenn man sie mit seinen strähnigen Stacheln verglich. Draco schätzte er sah aus wie ein Leuchtstern. Seine Haare bildeten einen Halo um ihn wie Sonnenstrahlen. Draco wagte es nie, in den Spiegel zu blicken, da er die Demütigung nicht ertragen würde, wenn dieses schreckliche Event wirklich stattfinden würde. Er zweifelte, ob er jemals über den Schock kommen würde. Es gab da gewisse Gerüchte über seinen Ururururgroßvater Obnoxious Malfoy, der es einmal gewagt hatte, in den Spiegel zu gucken, wobei er seine natürliche Frisur trug. Nun, es reicht zu sagen, dass er nicht überlebte, um die Geschichte selbst weiterzuerzählen; deswegen war es auch nur ein Gerücht. Draco jedoch war nicht darauf aus, herauszufinden, ob es nun wahr war oder nicht.

Nachdem er seine Haare mit dem speziellen Niederdrücken-Shampoo gewaschen hatte, waren Dracos Locken tropfnass und sein Kopf erinnerte jetzt an eine sehr helle Kokosnusspalme, außer dass die Kokosnüsse fehlten.

Draco trocknete sich schnell ab, entschlossen seine Gedanken so wenig wie möglich um den Malfoy Haar Fluch kreisen zu lassen. (Es war durch Gerüchte bekannt, dass ein antiker Malfoy versucht hatte, seine Haare so zu verzaubern, dass sie wie Zeus' aussahen. Unnötig zu sagen, dass der Gott nicht zu erfreut mit dem Wagen des Erdlings war, und daraufhin die gesamte Blutlinie mit dieser grauenvollen Mähne verfluchte.)

Der Slytherin, eng in ein flauschiges Handtuch gewickelt, behielt seine Augen fest geschlossen, als er sich auf das kleine Kästchen bei der Waschmuschel zubewegte.

Draco seufzte erleichtert als er die xxx-large Tube Haargel schnappte. Das Seufzen, jedoch, verwandelte sich schnell in ein panisches Nachluftschnappen, da der Blonde kein Gel aus der Tube pressen konnte. Sehr vorsichtig schlug er ein Auge auf und versteifte in ungeahntem Horror: Die Tube war leer. Leer. Dieses eine Wort echote in Dracos Kopf wie ein muckendes Mantra.

"Merlin", wimmerte er. "Was soll ich jetzt nur tun?" Da es Sonntag war, hatte Draco noch einiges an Zeit, bevor der Unterricht wieder starten würde. Aber selbst an einem Sonntag konnte er sich nicht den ganzen Tag verstecken. Er musste schnell Nachschub bekommen. Wer auch immer den letzten Batzen Haargel genommen hatte, würde zahlen. Teuer.

Nun war aber nicht Zeit, Rache zu planen, nun musste Draco herausfinden, wie zur Hölle er an etwas Gel kommen sollte, bevor er seine Mutter für mehr anschreiben konnte ...

Draco zog die Kapuze tiefer in sein Gesicht, zuckte zusammen als er die grünblauen Schuppen auf seinem Handrücken sah, und beeilte sich hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. In einen Schlafsaal einzubrechen, der nicht sein eigener war, war doch gefährlicher als er zuvor angenommen hätte. Draco knurrte tief in seiner Kehle bei der Erinnerung an all die Flüche und Verhexungen, die in der letzten Stunde auf ihn hernieder geprasselt waren. Da Draco mit seinem Haardilemma beschäftigt gewesen war, hatte er nicht wirklich genügend Konzentration aufbringen können, um sich zu verteidigen. Was für eine Schande. Was hätte sein Vater wohl gesagt?

"Armes Baby!"

Draco sprang in die Luft und presste eine zitternde Hand über sein rasendes Herz während die andere Hand die Kapuze noch immer sicher über seinen Kopf gezogen hielt. Er hatte nicht einmal realisiert, dass er schon im Gemeinschaftsraum war.

Wie es schien, waren nicht viele Schüler dort unten. Ein paar Erst- und Zweitklässler machten vor dem Kamin Hausaufgaben ("Aww, Kleine. Mit der Zeit werden sie schon lernen, die Ravenclaws zu bestechen, damit sie's für sie tun ..."), ein paar Schüler aus dem dritten oder vierten Lehrgang spielten ein Kartenspiel ("Aww, Dumme. Hoffentlich wird Sev sie erwischen, wie sie 'Snape explodiert' spielen.") und auf einer der Couchen scharwenzelte Pansy um Blaise herum, der ihr seine Augenlider müde entgegenblinzelte ("Eww, Eklige. Wenn ich mehr gegessen hätte, würde ich es in Erwägung ziehen, mich zu übergeben ...").

"Ja, es war schrecklich", hauchte Blaise und hustete delikat. "Das Monster war riesig. Ich hatte Glück, mit dem Leben davongekommen zu sein ..." Seine Stimme verlor sich und seine Augen fielen zu. Pansy war sofort über ihm und gurrte.

Draco schenkte dem aufmerksamkeitsgeilen Idioten und seiner Möchtegernverlobten nur ein angeekeltes Höhngrinsen als er schnell den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte. Niemand beachtete ihn. Offensichtlich war es nicht so ungewöhnlich, dass eine verkleidete, verhüllte Figur das Slytherin-Gebiet besuchte.

Als Draco den Gang in den Kerkern betrat, nahm er sich einen Moment, um tief durchzuatmen. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie er fortfahren sollte. Sollte er seinen Paten um Hilfe bitten? Nein, sein Vater hatte es ihm streng untersagt, jemandem von dem Familien-Haar-Fluch zu erzählen, selbst einem Pseudofamilienmitglied wie Snape. Und da Draco sich sicher war, dass er kein potentielles Haargel vom Tränkemeister klauen konnte, ohne dass es bemerkt wurde, versuchte der Junge andere Möglichkeiten zu finden. Die Lehrer, Filch und Dumbledore waren außer Frage, und Pomfrey bewachte ihre Heiltränke und Gele wie ein Adler, was nur die ... anderen Häuser übrig ließ. Die Hufflepuffs waren zu natürlich, um Gel oder Make-up zu verwenden, und die Ravenclaws waren zu clever, um nicht irgendwie hinter Dracos Fluch zu kommen. Als das geklärt war, wusste der Blonde, dass seine Wahlmöglichkeiten drastisch eingeschränkt waren, wenn man bedachte, dass sein eigenes Haus ihn bereits enttäuscht hatte.

Draco stählte seine flatternden Nerven und versuchte mit den Schatten in den Gängen zu verschmelzen, als er sich dem Gryffindor-Turm zum ersten wie auch, wie er hoffte, zum letzten Mal näherte. Er hatte seinen Fehler nicht bemerkt bevor er sich bereits zum fünften Mal im selben Korridor wiederfand.

"Mist", fluchte er leise. "Wie soll ich denn bitte wissen, wo der Gryffindor-Turm ist, wenn ich noch nie da war ..." Das war eine gerechtfertigte Frage.

"Suchste nach was Bestimmtem, Kindchen?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme, was Draco dazu veranlasste, seine Performance aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu wiederholen. "Gryffindor-Turm, wenn ich raten sollte?"

Draco zwang sein Herz sich wieder zu beruhigen und suchte nach der Quelle der Stimme. Der Korridor war dunkel, aber der Blonde konnte ein einzelnes Gemälde an der ansonsten kahlen Wand ausmachen.

"Lumos", wisperte Draco und deutete seinen Zauberstab auf das Gemälde. Die leuchtende Spitze erhellte das Bild einer Landschaft mit unzähligen Felsen. Aber da war keine Person zu sehen.

"Hey!" krächzte die Stimme wieder. "Dreh's ab! Das Licht blendet mich! Da ist keine Sonne und ich hab' sensible Augen!"

Draco murmelte ein angemifftes "Nox" und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein.

"Ahh, das is' besser. So, warum hast du nicht-"

"Wissen Sie oder wissen Sie nicht, wo der Gryffindor-Turm ist?" unterbrach Draco kross. Er musste sich nicht das Geplapper dieses oder jenes Gemäldes anhören, wenn das Wohl seines Haares in ernster Gefahr war.

"Ja, das tue ich."

Da war eine Pause.

Draco wartete, dass das Gemälde fortfuhr.

Das Gemälde wartete aus keinem ersichtlichen Grund.

Letztendlich schnappte Draco, "Und? Wo ist es?" Er mochte es ganz und gar nicht zum Narren gehalten zu werden, vor allem nicht in Zeiten haariger Bedürfnisse.

Ein leises Rascheln war zu hören. "Es ist da unten."

Draco schloss seine Augen für eine Sekunde. "Wo?" fragte er eindringlich.

Da war noch ein Rascheln. "Nun, da! Diesen Weg und dann-"

Draco schnitt das Gemälde ab, "Ich sehe nicht, in welche Richtung Sie deuten, Sie Depp!"

"Oh", kam die leise Stimme. "Warum sagste das nicht gleich? Hmpf. Du drehst dich nach links, nein, das andere links! Ja, dann folgst du dem Gang geradeaus bis zum zweiten Korridor auf der rechten Seite, dann links und wieder links. Du kannst's gar nicht verpassen."

"Gerade, rechts, links, links, okay", wiederholte Draco und folgte den Anweisungen. Auf dem, hoffentlich einzigen, Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm überlegte der Blonde, was er machen sollte, wenn er an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Er würde höchstwahrscheinlich einen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf sich legen um in die Löwenhöhle einzubrechen. Nun, wo war der wahrscheinlichste Ort, um an etwas starkes Haargel zu kommen?

Als Draco geräuschlos weitertapste, traf ihn die Erleuchtung mit der Wucht von Hagrid. Er stoppte abrupt und seine Augen weiteten sich als sein Verstand eine entfernte Erinnerung aufrief.

Er war in der Bibliothek gewesen und hatte durch ein dunkles, uh, dummes Buch für eine Hausübung geblättert als Sankt Potter und seine zwei Anhängsel erschienen waren. Da er nicht gesehen werden wollte, hatte sich Draco hinter seinem Buch versteckt. Die Neugier hatte ihn jedoch schnell eingeholt. Was hatte das Goldene Trio denn in der Bibliothek zu tun, wenn nicht Nachforschen, wie sie die nächsten Schulregeln brechen konnten?

Draco unterdrückte sein schadenfrohes Glucksen auf ein Minimum und verhielt sich still um seinen Nemesis zu observieren.

Nach zehn Minuten war es klar geworden, dass die Neunmalkluge sie nur gezwungen hatte, für die UTZ zu lernen.

Draco war vage enttäuscht und wollte unauffällig aus der Bibliothek verschwinden, als plötzlich das Wiesel, offensichtlich zu Tränen gelangweilt, ein Objekt vom Tisch nahm, um damit zu spielen. Granger verpasste dem Rotschopf eine, nahm ihr Eigentum zurück und steckte das glitzernde Objekt zurück in ihren Rucksack.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Draco noch nicht die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen. Nun aber war er sich sicher, es herausgefunden zu haben.

Oh, er hätte nicht falscher liegen können.

Montagmorgen fand man einen überaus selbstzufriedenen Draco Malfoy in Zaubertränke. Er hatte seiner Mutter bereits einen Brief zukommen lassen, dass er mehr Haargel benötige, und er schätzte, dass es spätestens in zwei Tagen ankommen würde. Gegenwärtig machte ihm das nichts aus, da er noch immer viel von der Ersatzsubstanz hatte, die er dem bauschhaarigen Alleswisser geklaut, uh, vorläufig entwendet hatte.

Draco rührte fröhlich im Kessel und konnte sich nicht an eine Zeit erinnern, wo seine Haare zahmer waren. Der Blonde grinste sich ins Fäustchen. Seine Hauskameraden würden nicht wissen, was sie da traf. Er gackerte leise. Keiner legte sich mit Draco Malfoys Haaren an und kam ungeschoren davon.

"Ron!" hörte Draco Granger ärgerlich hinter sich zischen. "Du warst schon wieder in meinem Rucksack!"

Der Slytherin kicherte. Oh, Ärger im Paradies.

"War ich gar nicht!" antwortete das Wiesel ungläubig.

"Ach? Und wie kommt's dann, dass etwas fehlt? Etwas, wo du selbst gesagt hast, dass es deinen Vater sehr interessieren würde?"

"Nur weil mein Dad alles, was mit Muggeln zu tun hat, sammelt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich dein Superdingsda klaue!"

"Es heißt Superkleber, Ron, nicht Superdingsda!"

Draco kicherte wieder. 'Wenn sie nur wüsste', dachte er mit einem Grinsen.

Ja, wenn er nur wüsste.

Ende-

A/N: Draco weiß nicht, was Klebstoff ist, weil ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass ein Zauberer solch Zeug benutzt. Und er ist nicht misstrauisch aufgrund der Klebrigkeit, weil es ja genau das ist, was er für seine Haare braucht.


	2. Unstick my Hair

Titel: Unstick My Hair (- say you'll comb me again)  
Sequel zu Weil sie ihm eine klebte  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de  
Beta-Reader: JamesMarsters15, Blueisa  
Widmung: Zwergin, die über die Witze lachte :´)  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix; JKR alles andere  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing/Main-Chara: HP/DM  
Rating: PG  
Genre/s: Parodie, Romantik (Slash)  
Warning/s: Albernheit, OOC  
Inhalt: Draco realisiert endlich, was er sich in die Haare getan hat. Wer wird seine wertvollen Locken retten wenn nicht Harry?  
A/N: Wenn ich Toni Braxtons Lyrics bei der Hand hätte, würde ich sie umschreiben, damit sie zur Fic passen

* * *

Draco Malfoy hatte gerade eine überdimensionale Krise. Sein Selbstvertrauen hatte sich über den Tag hinweg verflüchtigt und nun war er sich nicht mehr sicher, wie er jemals so dumm hatte sein können, einfach eine unbekannte Substanz zu klauen und sie in sein Haar zu schmieren, bevor er sie vorher ordentlich analysiert hatte. Sein Vater hatte ihn Besseres gelehrt - zumindest war er davon überzeugt gewesen.

Jetzt heulte er sich die hübschen Augen aus, wobei er die Tränen immer sofort wegwischte, damit die salzige Substanz seine babyweiche Haut in keinster Weise schädigen konnte. Er war hilflos. Er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, was er jetzt tun sollte.

Zuerst schien alles so glatt zu gehen. Er hatte Granger und Wiesels Unterhaltung belauscht und leise gegackert, weil sie nicht herausfanden, dass _er_ Grangers Superkleber-Dingsda genommen hatte. Er hatte innerlich jubiliert. Er war ja so schlau! Er war ja so clever! Er wurde noch nicht einmal verdächtigt!

Dann fingen plötzlich komische Dinge an zu passieren. Kleine, winzige Dinge, die ihn nicht besorgen hätten sollen, aber trotzdem seine Aufmerksamkeit erregten.

Als sie das Schulgelände zum Kräuterkundeunterricht überquerten, wehte der Wind orkanartig.

Die Frisur hielt.

Sprout ließ sie unter einigen sehr heißen Lampen arbeiten, deren Licht offensichtlich sehr wichtig für das Wachstum von Flusskraut war.

Die Frisur hielt.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss hatte es aus Eimern geschüttet und Draco bis auf die Knochen durchnässt.

Die Frisur hielt.

Es gab einfach kein Haargel - von magischer oder Muggel-Natur - dass Haare nach dem Waschen _so_ einfach zu handhaben waren - soviel wusste Draco jetzt. 'Nur Pech, dass ich das früher nicht gewusst habe', reflektierte er und schniefte laut.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten in denen er sich im Selbstmitleid suhlte, entschied sich Draco dazu, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Er war schließlich ein Malfoy. Für Jahrzehnte hatten sie mit dem Familienhaarfluch gelebt. Was konnte ihm ein wenig mehr Fluch im Haar schon anhaben?

"Nichts", versuchte Draco resolut zu sagen und blinzelte die Tränen von seinen blassen Wimpern. Seine Stimme war noch immer krächzend, seine Wangen waren gerötet und seine Augen würden am nächsten Morgen geschwollen sein - er würde wohl noch etwas Lidgel brauchen, entschied er abwesend.

"Gah, so schlimm ist's doch gar nicht!" sagte die ruppige, deutlich weibliche Stimme des Spiegels im Vertrauensschülerbadezimmer. "Es bringt nichts, über diese spitze Nase zu weinen, Jungchen. Ich hab' schon Schlimmeres geseh'n, das sag' ich dir."

"Was ist mit meiner Nase nicht in Ordnung?" fragte Draco und sah dabei in höchstem Maße beleidigt aus. "Ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass meine Nase in jedem Sinne _perfekt_ ist!"

"Uh, nichts ist mit deiner Nase nicht in Ordnung", sagte der Spiegel langsam und klang nach allem - nur nicht Ehrlichkeit. "Ich wäre auch mehr über meine Dumbo-Ohren besorgt, wenn ich du wär'."

"Was?" Dracos Hände bedeckten seine Ohren reflexartig. Als er realisierte, dass er so nichts hören konnte, ließ er seine Arme ruckartig nach unten schnappen und warf dem Spiegel für ganze zwei Sekunden einen bösen Blick zu - mehr hätte ein zu großes Risiko für frühzeitige Falten bedeutet. "Was hat denn Dumbledore mit meinen Ohren zu tun?"

"Uh", sagte der Spiegel sehr, _sehr_ langsam. "Du bist natürlich blond, nicht wahr?"

Draco, der endlich realisierte, dass er beleidigt wurde, tat das Erste, das ihm in den Sinn kam: Er fing wieder an zu heulen. Die Welt war einfach _so_ was von nicht fair! Oh ja, immer auf die Kleinen. Der blonde Slytherin, in all seiner 1,65 Meter großen Herrlichkeit, konnte ein Lied davon singen.

Dracos Haare waren hart wie Muggel-Zement (er hatte ein paar Nachforschungen angestellt; Muggel-Substanzen waren schließlich gemeingefährlich und er wollte auf alles vorbereitet sein). Draco fiel auf die Knie; er war ein mitleiderregendes Häufchen. Zumindest ließ der Spiegel ihn jetzt in Ruhe. Nichts konnte peinlicher sein. Draco, mit seiner nicht sehr vorsehenden Natur weil er nicht Wahrsagen nahm, war davon überzeugt.

Dann knarrte die Badezimmertür auf und Dracos Selbstüberzeugung wurde in dem plötzlichen Wunsch des Blonden ertränkt, seinen Kopf gegen die nächste Wand zu knallen. Diese Aktion wäre aber aus mehreren Gründen nicht sehr empfehlenswert: Draco hatte Angst vor soliden Oberflächen, die auf ihn zurasten - dank des Bodenvorfalles vom letzten Morgen. Draco bekam sehr schnell Kopfschmerzen und er war sich sicher, dass eine Beule auf seiner Stirn nicht zu sehr zu seinen blassen Gesichtszügen passte. Und letztlich war sich Draco nicht sicher, dass seine Haare nicht hart genug waren, dass er die Wand durchbrach und er danach unter einem Berg Schutt begraben wäre. Draco könnte ohne dem leben, vielen Dank auch.

'Nein', dachte Draco und machte sich so klein wie möglich. Er würde sich nicht physisch weh tun. Und so schlimm konnte es sowieso nicht werden. Das war ja schließlich das Hufflepuff-Badezimmer und Draco war überzeugt, dass er sie zwingen konnte, über diesen Vorfall zu schweigen.

Schweigen oder seine niemals endende, verfluchte Rache in Kauf nehmen.

Dann betrat die Person das Badezimmer und Dracos Verstand hörte ganz zu arbeiten auf. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er hätte es verdammt noch mal in dem Moment wissen müssen als der Gedanke in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht war, dass es doch nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte! Es war eine Verschwörung; es musste einfach so sein. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit zu erklären, warum _Harry Verdammter Potter_ genau dann im _Hufflepuff-Vertrauensschülerbad_ auftauchte, wenn _Draco Armes-Baby Malfoy_ sich seine Augen ausheulte, weil er seine wertvollen Haare ruiniert hatte!

Das Leben war nicht fair - das war eine Tatsache des Lebens an sich - aber diese Situation war weit jenseits bloßer Unfairness. Es war erniedrigend, es war demütigend - und alles, was Draco wirklich machen wollte, war es, sich in seinem kuscheligen Bett zu verkriechen, Mr. Snuffy eng an sein Herz zu halten und seine Augen gegen diesen wahren Albtraum zu verschließen.

Leider gewährte ihm niemand diesen Wunsch.

Draco konnte nicht sagen, dass er überrascht war. Harry - Potter - überraschte ihn weit mehr als er ihn erblickte. Der dunkelhaarige Junge stoppte abrupt in seinen Bewegungen. Er sah recht komisch aus mit Schwamm und Gummientchen in einer Hand und Shampoo in der anderen.

"D-Draco?"

Besagter Draco konnte nur dümmlich glotzen - nicht, dass er nicht versuchte, es würdevoll zu tun, wohlgemerkt. Es gab jedoch nur so viele Gesichtsausdrücke, die man tragen konnte, ohne hin und wieder, nun ja, dümmlich auszusehen.

Warum redete Harry ihn mit Vornamen an? So nahe standen sie sich immerhin nicht, er und Harry. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Da war es wieder; Harry. Warum nannte _er_ seinen grünäugigen Nemesis eigentlich beim Vornamen, wenn auch nur im Kopf? Offensichtlich stimmte da etwas nicht in der Abteilung.

"Du badest mit einem Gummientchen?" fragte Draco hohl, weil es das erste war, das ihm durch den Kopf ging, auch wenn es dumm war. Nun ja, wenn er gefragt hätte, ob Harry nackt badete, dann wäre es noch dümmer gewesen. Aber warum sollte Draco auch so etwas fragen? "Bist du nicht schon etwas zu alt für so was?" Draco ignorierte die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihn daran erinnerte, dass er selber noch mit einem Stoffhündchen schlief. Und er redete über zu alt für etwas sein, also wirklich.

Harry errötete - niedlich? - und versteckte seine Arme abrupt hinter seinem Rücken. "Was tust du hier?" fragte er mit einem Hauch Misstrauen in der Stimme, Dracos Frage klar umgehend. "Das ist das Hufflepuff-Badezimmer."

"_Ist_ es das?" sagte Draco mit großer Überraschung in der Stimme. "Aber, das wusste ich gar nicht! Aber danke, dass du mich in dieses Geheimnis eingeweiht hast", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu.

Harry rollte seine Augen und kam einen Schritt näher. Draco fühlte sich sofort in die Ecke gedrängt. So weit hatte der andere Junge noch nichts von seinem Zustand mitbekommen - und Draco konnte, wohlgemerkt, ohne diese Erniedrigung leben. Ablenkung, er brauchte eine Ablenkungstaktik, dachte er wild. Dracos Gehirn arbeitete Überstunden und suchte nach der besten Weise, Harry loszuwerden.

"Das ist aber ein Vertrauensschülerbad", sagte Draco schnell und legte soviel Hohn wie möglich in seine Stimme. "Vielleicht erinnerst du dich, dass ich, in der Tat, ein Vertrauensschüler bin, wohingegen du keiner bist. Also hast du weniger Autorisation hier zu sein als ich. Du kannst jetzt gehen. Husch, husch!"

"'Husch, husch' mich nicht!" schnappte Harry irritiert. "Wie ich das sehe, hab' ich die selben Rechte hier zu sein wie du. Also kannst _du_ dich verhuschen!" Er verschränkte die Arme über seiner Brust und das Gummientchen quietschte wie im Protest. Die Farbe kroch zurück auf Harrys Wangen und verteilte sich von seiner Nase bis es sogar die Spitzen seiner Ohren bedeckte.

'Einfach zu niedlich', dachte Draco bevor er sich stoppen konnte.

"Ich gehe nicht", sagte der Blonde missgelaunt. Er konnte nirgendwo anders hingehen. Und bevor er sein Haardilemma nicht gelöst hatte, wollte er die grauenvollen Resultate nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen, die ein Verlassen des Badezimmers sicher nach sich ziehen würde. Es war einfach ein zu schreckliches Bild.

"Ich auch nicht", gab Harry genauso kindisch zurück.

"Ich war erster hier!"

"Und ich war zweiter!"

"Eben! Das ist richtig. Du musst gehen."

"Nein! Du warst erster, also musst du auch erster wieder gehen!"

Draco runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte die Logik in dieser Aussage nicht übersehen. Er musste es aber nicht zugeben. "Nein", sagte er patzig, weil er keine Argumente mehr hatte.

"Doch!"

"Nein!"

"Warum sitzt du überhaupt am Boden?" fragte Harry abrupt, seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. Wenn Draco es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er glatt angenommen, dass der dunkelhaarige Junge nachdachte - und das auch noch angestrengt. "Das hier ist ein Bad. Warum _badest_ du dann nicht? Warum sitzt du hier am Boden rum, noch immer in deinem beigen Bademantel eingewickelt, und wäschst dich nicht?"

"Mein Bademantel ist ockerfarben!" antwortete Draco gereizt. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Harry für Nerven hatte! Zuerst unterbrach er seine Heulsitzung und dann wurde er obendrein auch noch frech! Das war einfach unerhört! Nun, okay, vielleicht war es schon mal gehört worden, dass Harry ihn unterbrach und dann und wann zu frech wurde, aber Draco musste das doch wohl nicht mögen! "Und es wird ein wenig mehr brauchen, um mich nackt zu sehen!"

"Was? Ich hab' nicht-" stotterte Harry. Sein Gesicht war jetzt schon ein leuchtendes Rot. "Ich will dich doch nicht nackt sehen!" bestritt er vehement, aber Draco konnte nicht umhin zu finden, dass es ein wenig unüberzeugend klang. Wie ungemein interessant. Nicht, dass es nun von Bedeutung sein sollte, aber Dracos Innerer Slytherin konnte nun mal nicht so einfach abgeschaltet werden.

"Nun, wenn das der Fall ist, dann empfehle ich dir, zu gehen, so lange ich noch anständig bekleidet bin", sagte Draco während er mit zitternden Händen zu dem Gürtel seines großen Bademantels langte. 'Oh Merlin, oh Merlin', sagte er in seinem Kopf auf. 'Wie hab' ich mich denn nur in diese Situation manövriert!' Er wollte Harry mit seiner Gedankenenergie endlich aus dem Badezimmer verscheuchen, da er keinen Schimmer hatte, wie er weitermachen sollte.

Harry hatte jedoch andere Dinge im Kopf. Oder vielleicht hatte sich der logische Teil seines Kopfes längst auf Urlaub begeben, während sie es nicht mitbekommen hatten. Harry schien nur noch dazu fähig zu sein, Draco aus großen Augen anzustarren; das Gummientchen quietschte jedes Mal wenn seine Hände sich krampfartig anspannten. Er sah ein wenig aus, als wäre er durchgeknallt, dachte Draco unwohl. Nicht, dass er besser davonkam. Seine Finger hielten die Seiten seines Bademantels sicher fest und hatten sich seit Minuten nicht bewegt. Draco wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

Plötzlich warf Harry seine Badesachen runter und rief: "Okay! Ich geb's zu! Ich will dich _schon_ nackt sehen!"

Draco wurde durch dieses Geständnis umgeworfen - buchstäblich. Er schnappte nach Luft und kippte rücklings um. Glücklicherweise brach der Boden nicht auf als er damit in Kontakt kam. 'Dasselbe kann aber nicht für meinen Kopf gesagt werden', dachte Draco benommen, Farben vor seinen Augen verschwimmend. 'Oh mein Gott!' dachte er dann. 'Harry Potter will mich nackt sehen!' Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jetzt rot oder weiß anlaufen sollte.

"Draco!" rief Harry und beeilte sich zu dem gefallenen Jungen. Neben ihm schlitterte er zu einem Stopp und vermied es gerade mal so, selbst nicht auch hinzufallen. Er kniete sich zu Draco und hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf, um nach möglichen Verletzungen zu suchen. "Bist du in- Was ist das?" Harrys Stimme veränderte sich plötzlich von besorgt zu überalarmiert als er Dracos Haare anfasste. "Was hast du mit deinen Haaren angestellt?"

"Nichts!" sagte Draco wild und versuchte Harrys patschende Hände von ihm zu kriegen.

"Dann sind sie immer so hart?"

Die Frage war unschuldig genug. Dracos Haare sahen immerhin so aus wie immer, es war nur die steinharte Konsistenz, die sich verändert hatte. Harrys Gesicht schwebte über Draco und sah für alle Welt so aus, als würde er sich um Dracos Wohlergehen sorgen, als würde er sich um Draco sorgen. Die grünen Augen funkelten nicht vor Wut, noch war sein Gesicht zornig angespannt. Harrys Ausdruck war sanft und lockend als er ein weiteres Mal fragte, was Draco getan hatte und ob er ihm helfen könne.

Das war schließlich mehr als Draco ertragen konnte. Die Anspannung seines gesamten scheiß Tages brach über ihn herein und der Junge fing an zu heulen - _wieder_ - er hatte einen extrem emotionalen Tag. Er hing an Harry wie an einer Rettungsboje, presste sein Gesicht in Harrys Brust und weinte sich das Herz aus. Harry legte vorsichtig seine Arme um Dracos bebende Schultern.

"Es ist okay", versuchte er Draco zu beruhigen. "Es ist in Ordnung, Draco. Ich werde dir helfen, ich versprech's."

"Niemand kann mir helfen", rief Draco dramatisch. Seine Brust hob sich mit jedem anstrengenden Atemzug. "Es ist vorbei und nicht einmal du kannst etwas daran ändern..."

* * *

Harry schaffte es, Dracos Meinung zu ändern. Nach zahllosen Versicherungen und beruhigenden Worten gab Draco endlich nach, Harry ihm helfen zu lassen. Harry war immerhin die Verkörperung des selbstlosen Retters. Dieses vergleichsweise kleine Haarproblem sollte also kein allzu großes Hindernis darstellen.

"Was werden wir tun?" fragte Draco. Er sah sehr klein aus in seinem zu großen, wenn auch wieder geschlossenen, Bademantel. "Ich habe schon jeden Zauber versucht, den ich kenne, und nichts hat funktioniert..." Er versuchte den verzweifelten Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu halten, obwohl es nicht allzu gut funktionierte.

"Nun, ich habe da ein paar Ideen, Liebster", sagte Harry und Draco wurde bei dem Kosenamen rot. Wann waren sie sich so nahe gekommen? Draco konnte es nicht sagen, aber er konnte auch nicht sagen, dass es ihn arg störte. Ehrlich gesagt - er wurde noch ein wenig mehr rot - irgendwie mochte er es.

Und Harry hatte in der Tat ein paar Ideen. Er versuchte alles, was er sich ausdenken konnte: Dracos Haare wiederholt waschen, mehrere Lösungsmitteln herbei Accio'n und sie über Dracos Kopf schütten, Dracos Haare mit einer borstigen Bürste frisieren - was alles nur damit resultierte, dass Dracos Kopfhaut gerötet war und Harrys Hände runzelten. Es war hoffnungslos; es gab keine Chance, den Superkleber aus Dracos Haaren zu kriegen.

"Draco?" fragte Harry dann. "Hast du noch die Tube? Ich würde sie mir gern mal ansehen und schauen, ob drauf steht, wie man es wieder los kriegt."

Draco nickte schnell. "Sicher", sagte er und fischte die Klebstofftube aus seiner Tasche. Da waren so viele verwirrende Wörter, die er nicht erkannte - definitiv mit Muggel-Herkunft - darüber geschrieben, und er hoffte, dass Harry sie vielleicht entschlüsseln konnte. Draco übergab Harry die Tube und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem.

Harry las die kleine gelbe Tube und machte verschiedene Geräusche, und Dracos Unwohlsein begann wieder größer zu werden. Harry sah jetzt nicht mehr so überzeugt von sich aus. Tatsächlich zogen sich die Brauen auf seiner Stirn mit jeder Sekunde enger zusammen und die Geräusche, die er machte, wurden mehr und mehr unheilverkündend.

"Was steht drauf?" fragte Draco, wrang seine Hände und versuchte einen besseren Blick auf die Tube zu werfen, obwohl er kein Wort davon verstand. "Irgendwelche hilfreichen Tipps, wie man's runterkriegt?"

"Ich fürchte nicht", sagte Harry sanft und ließ seine Arme zu seinen Seiten fallen. Sein Blick fing Dracos auf und seine Augen waren entschuldigend. "Es ist lösungsmittelfrei. Wir werden das Zeug nicht aus deinen Haaren kriegen."

"W-was?" Dracos Kopf fühlte sich mit einem Mal so leicht an. "Nein. Das kann nicht... Es ist von Muggeln. Ich _muss_ es raus kriegen." Seine Augen wurden rund und er sah recht verwirrt aus. "Du hast gesagt, du hilfst mir. Du hast es versprochen."

"Ich weiß. Und ich werde dieses Versprechen auch nicht brechen. Es gibt noch eine Sache, die wir tun können..."

* * *

Dracos Unterlippe bebte. Wie sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte es nicht stoppen. Graue, tränende Augen starrten ihm geradewegs entgegen als Draco im Hufflepuff-Vertrauensschülerbad in den Spiegel schaute. Sein Bademantel war noch immer zu groß aber sicher um seine kleine Figur geknotet.

"Nun, zumindest musst du dir jetzt keine Sorge mehr um deine Nase machen, Jungchen", sagte der Spiegel beinahe entschuldigend. Es war jedoch ein falscher Sinn von Freundlichkeit. "Niemand wird sie mehr bemerken bei den Haaren! Hahaha!"

Wenn Draco sich in dem richtigen Zustand befunden hätte, dann hätte er sich gefragt, warum ausgerechnet die Hufflepuffs so einen fiesen Spiegel in ihrem Vertrauensschülerbad hatten. Jetzt war aber nicht die richtige Zeit. Er hatte weitaus größere Probleme. Oder kürzere, wenn du es von seinem Blickwinkel aus betrachtetest.

Dracos Gesicht verzog sich zu einer am Boden zerstörten Grimasse. "Schau dir meine Haare an!" rief er und strich mit seinen Fingern über seine Kopfhaut. Seine Haare waren so kurz, dass sogar Armeestil im Vergleich als lang bezeichnet worden wäre. "Schau dir doch meine Haare an, Harry!" Und, wieder einmal, fing er mit seinem neu zugelegten Hobby an: heulen.

"Nicht doch", sagte Harry sanft und umarmte den sich miserabel fühlenden Blonden von hinten. "Das war der einzige Weg; ich hab' es dir gesagt, Liebster. Es tut mir sehr leid."

"Davon kann ich mir auch keine Perücke kaufen", schluchzte Draco.

"Sei nicht albern", schalt Harry. "Du brauchst doch keine Perücke. Diese Frisur ist gar nicht so schlecht. Schau doch noch mal in den Spiegel, Liebster. Jetzt musst du überhaupt kein Gel mehr verwenden."

Draco schniefte und schoss einen unglücklichen Blick in den Spiegel. Harry hatte Recht, dachte er verzagt, er brauchte kein Haargel mehr. Aber zu welchem Preis? Er hatte überhaupt keine Haare mehr! Er hätte sich einfach in dem Schlafraumbadezimmer verbarrikadieren sollen, als er realisiert hatte, dass jemand den letzten Rest seines Haargels benutzt hatte. Das alles wäre nie passiert...

"Weißt du, ich mag es irgendwie", sagte Harry sanft und schmiegte sein Gesicht an Dracos Hals. Er presste einen Kuss auf Dracos Kiefer und verstärkte seine Umarmung. "Das Gel hat dich so spitz und eckig aussehen lassen. Diese Frisur macht deine Züge viel sanfter..."

"Wirklich?" fragte Draco mit kleiner Stimme. "Es gefällt dir?" Nicht, dass Harrys Meinung in Stilfragen irgendeine Bedeutung hatte - ein einziger Blick auf seine eigenen Haare brachte dich zu diesem Schluss - aber es war trotzdem nett, dass Harry wollte, dass Draco sich besser fühlte. Und er klang dabei so ehrlich.

"Sicher", sagte Harry und lächelte Draco durch die Reflektion des Spiegels an. "Gryffindor-Ehrenwort."

Und Gryffindors logen nicht. Sie kannten zwar den Unterschied zwischen Beige und Ocker nicht, aber sie logen nicht.

-Ende- 


End file.
